


If I Only Knew The Book To Pick, To Make You Mine

by fingerprintbruises



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Libraries, Library Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingerprintbruises/pseuds/fingerprintbruises
Summary: People liked each other all the time. People turned down each other all the time, too. The world kept turning; he just wished he was a part of the former. Or, the fic where Merlin tries to get to Arthur's heart through magical history books.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Detochkina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detochkina/gifts).



> Detochkina, you gave me so many wonderful prompts to work with, but this one really stuck to me the most. While I wish I had gotten more content in there for you, I had a great time writing it. I hope I did it justice and that you enjoy! Happy holidays! :)
> 
> Many thanks to A for the quick beta! All mistakes are mine. Also, many thanks to the Mods for another round of Merlin Holidays!
> 
>  **Warning:** Age difference is 8 years and the younger of the two is of age by a couple years.

Arthur walked through the doors of Ashworth Library, Camelot University's largest library, with tight shoulders. A heavy satchel, filled to the brim, hung off his shoulder and it wasn't making the tightness in his shoulders any better, if anything, he could feel the pain slowly travel up his neck instead. He quickly made his way across the front lobby, narrowly dodging what looked to be a heavy encyclopedia floating on its way back to its rightful place. He glared at it, as if that would deter the book from ever getting in his way again

He spied the 'Study Room Reservation' sign at the far end of the counter and made his way over, sighing to himself when he saw no one behind the counter, manning the station. He stepped up to it and hoped someone down at the other end would notice him. Looking down there though, it seemed the two workers were busy handling a short line of queued students.

When a minute passed and no one even glanced his way, Arthur started to become impatient. He rapped his fingers against the wood counter top and sighed dramatically.

It wasn't long after that when a man, or maybe boy was a better word for him, came out from the backroom, floating a stack of books with one hand. The moment he spotted Arthur, his eyes went wide for a second before a blinding smile broke out on his face. He stepped forward and quietly asked, "Hi, have you been helped?"

Arthur’s lips thinned. “No,” he said shortly. “I need the key to room 328.”

The other man’s smile dimmed as his eyes flashed gold. Arthur looked from his eyes to the books that began to stack themselves silently on the counter. Arthur frowned. Growing up with a magical half-sister had broken him from any sort of amazement of magic by the time he reached fifteen, but living with her had taught him that, unless involuntary, a spell was always needed, and this man had hardly uttered a word.

The worker moved to the computer and began clicking around, but Arthur’s stare must have been intense, because the man glanced at him before looking back at the screen, a small crease beginning to mar his brow.

“I’m sorry, but room 328 is in use. 327 is available though,” he said, looking up from the screen.

At those words, Arthur began to feel his shoulders tighten a bit more, causing pain to bloom behind his eyes. “What do you mean it’s in use?” Arthur grit out.

There was a raised eyebrow. “In use. Unavailable. Somebody is occupying the room. We’ve already given out the key. Somebody got here before you and was assigned that room. Do you need me to spell it out some more?”

Arthur stood up a bit taller, doing his best to pull back his shoulders even with the weight pulling down one side. He glared at the worker, who didn’t seem to cower under his gaze like most people did. A quick glance down at the name tag hanging from a lanyard around the man’s neck, told Arthur his name was Merlin.

“I have a standing reservation for 328,” Arthur said forcefully.

“I’m sorry, but I didn’t see the name ‘Royal Prat’ written down next to room 328,” Merlin replied smoothly, “nor do we hold standing reservations for study rooms.”

Arthur’s nose flared as he sighed, barely able to hold back his anger. Today was just not his day.

“George has given me a standing reservation for room 328 at 8 o’clock for the past year and a half,” Arthur argued.

“Well, lucky for you, George was transferred over to Chapman, and you’re stuck with me now,” Merlin replied and then grinned brightly, almost like he did before, but Arthur could see the sarcasm laced in it. “And I don’t give out standing reservations. I guess you’re just going to have to get any available room like the rest of us peasants.”

Arthur glared and his jaw clenched. “I need room 328.”

Without missing a beat, Merlin pulled open the drawer and placed a key with a rectangular keychain bearing the worn out number of 327. “Here’s the key for room 327. Student ID?” he said and held out an expectant hand.

At this, if possible, Arthur’s glare intensified, but Merlin wasn’t quelled, and it soon seemed to come to a standoff on who could out last the other in the battle of stubborn wills. The heavy bag on Arthur’s shoulder reminded him, though, that there was revision to be done and more reading to get to. He had to choose his battles.

Scowling, Arthur pulled out his wallet from his back pocket, fished out his student ID, and, in pettiness, tossed it onto the counter.

Arthur noticed Merlin roll his eyes slightly. He must have thought that he was being subtle, Arthur surmised.

Merlin picked up Arthur’s ID and read the name before turning back to the computer. He spoke as he typed, “Arthur Pratdragon.” He stopped and backspaced with a fake laugh. “Oh, no! Sorry. My mistake.” He began typing again. “Arthur Penisdragon.”

“Real mature,” Arthur snapped.

“Just bringing myself down to your level so you could understand.”

With a fake smile, Merlin tossed Arthur’s ID back onto the counter. “You have the room until 10. If you want the extra 2 hours ‘til closing, you have to come back and make sure no one else is waiting for a room.”

At that, Merlin waved his hands to the stack of books he had set down earlier, levitated them, and walked down toward the other side of the counter without another word, Arthur glaring at him all the while.

Arthur picked up his ID and stuffed it back into his wallet. He then snatched up the key and stalked up to the third floor.

Room 328 was Arthur’s favorite. It was a medium sized corner room that seated up to six students, situated at the far end of the library, next to a stairwell. The placement meant that there was little foot traffic, allowing him to concentrate better. There was also the benefit that the history section was also located near the room. It allowed him to easily wander through the stacks and grab books to bring back to the room.

Stepping up to the door for 327, Arthur glared at the five students gathered around his favorite table through the front, floor to ceiling, glass wall. Room 327 was small, only containing a long table attached to the shared wall of 328 that could only fit two people. Arthur didn’t like it because it didn’t allow him to spread out his work, and despite the glass wall, it made him feel slightly claustrophobic.

Arthur unlocked the door and went into the room, closing the door gently behind him. He set down his bag on the table. Now with the weight off his shoulder, Arthur was able to stretch it out for a few seconds to fight the tension that had built up.

He sat down with a sigh and began pulling out his books and laptop. There was a lot of work to get to.

*

Merlin immediately noticed when Arthur Pendragon stepped through the doors of the library. He was suddenly annoyed with himself for noticing in the first place. Arthur, while arguably the best looking man at Camelot who could pull off wearing a cardigan, was also the most unpleasant man Merlin had ever come across while working. Although Arthur was never as rude as he was the first time Merlin met him, he was never overly friendly either. Every encounter was treated like a cool, detached business transaction.

The only positive that came out of their first meeting was that Arthur never asked for room 328 again. However, he did roll his eyes every time Merlin cheerily told him that it wasn’t available. Merlin never specifically saved 328 for Arthur, but he did find himself sometimes saving that room for last, if only to see that beginning curl of a smile pull at the right side of Arthur’s mouth in amusement.

When Arthur was halfway to the counter, Merlin made himself look busy on the computer, pretending he wasn’t just watching Arthur walk across the lobby.

“‘lo,” Arthur said quietly in greeting as he began reaching into his pocket for his wallet.

“Hi,” Merlin replied and, barely thinking, blurted, “No, I don’t need –” His hand had shot out toward Arthur with a waving motion, but abruptly stopped when he realized what he was saying.

Arthur stopped moving, hand still in his back pocket, and stared at Merlin. Merlin stared back, and it only took a second to notice that Arthur looked more run down than usual, dark bags under his eyes and his hair on the greasy side.

With all the staring, the awkwardness was palpable. Arthur’s eyebrow twitched upward.

Feeling the beginnings of a blush, Merlin narrowed his eyes. “You basically live here, I think I know your name by now.”

“Wasn’t going to comment,” Arthur replied, amused. “That would be rude of me.”

“Too late for that, I would say.” Merlin turned his attention to the computer and scrolled through the room availabilities, already knowing he had given out room 328 to a group of students working on a group project. “You’ve got 312 until 10 today.” And _there_ , Merlin spied from the corner of his eye, was the faithful eye roll.

He entered in Arthur’s information and pulled the key out of the drawer. Arthur held his hand out for the key and Merlin consciously made the effort to make sure that he didn’t make physical contact with him.

“Ta,” Arthur said, and Merlin merely nodded as Arthur turned and walked towards the lifts. Merlin would be lying if he said that his eyes didn’t drift down to Arthur’s ass for a moment.

It really was a shame that that body was attached to a prat.

*

Midnight had arrived, finally, which meant closing time at the library. His supervisor, Anne, went on the loud speaker for the second time that night, telling everyone that the library was closed and to make their way out of the building.

A few workers were cleaning up tables and doing last minute organizing at their stations. Merlin shelved a few books that were returned last minute in the backroom and made his way to the counter. He opened the drawer for a cursory glance to make sure that all was in order.

There was a key missing. He sighed when he noticed it was for room 312, Arthur. Jonas was meant to do a sweep of the upper levels, checking for stragglers, but Merlin found he often only did a quick glance around the floor before moving onto the next floor.

Merlin snatched up the master key to the study rooms and took the lift up to the third floor.

He knew he was forgetting something after Anne did her ten minute warning about the library’s closure. Arthur was usually very prompt in returning his key to Merlin after the warning, and he had been perfectly on time that night to double check that he was allowed to keep the room for another two hours.

Merlin frowned to himself, wondering what could’ve happened between then and now, and made his way over to room 312.

The room came into view and through the glass, Merlin could see Arthur slumped over the top of the desk. His arms pillowing his head and a book crinkled underneath him. Beside him, his laptop had gone to sleep as well.

Merlin laughed to himself as he unlocked the door, and since the library was empty, nearly shouted, “Upsy daisy!”

Arthur jerked back in his seat and looked over at Merlin with surprise. Merlin was grinning; it wasn’t everyday he got to wake someone up at the library, it’d been known to happen a time or two, but not with Arthur, who seemed to always be precise in his timing. He was sure that Arthur planned out when he used the toilet down to the second.

“Merlin?” Arthur asked, bewildered. “What’s going on?”

Merlin’s smile, if possible, grew wider, when he noticed that Arthur was wearing rectangular, wire-rimmed glasses that were sitting askew on his face, _and_ that Arthur knew his name.

Arthur seemed softer now; sleep easing the lines of his shoulders and the clench of his jaw. There was a crease on his cheek from where a fold of this long sleeve button up pressed into it while sleeping. It was a bit adorable to see.

“You know my name,” Merlin said before he could say anything embarrassing.

“Of course I do,” Arthur frowned. He then pulled off his glasses, and after putting them away in their case, he rubbed his eyes. “You have a name tag.”

Merlin looked down at his lanyard and nodded, his fingers fiddled with it. “So I do.” He shifted on his feet. “Didn’t know you wore glasses.”

“Just for reading,” Arthur replied.

Silence reigned for a few moments as Arthur woke himself up and Merlin stood awkwardly in the doorway.

“So, um, the library’s closed,” Merlin said, leaning against the metal frame of the doorway. “I need to escort you out.”

“Oh. Right.” Arthur looked slightly embarrassed and his hands waved awkwardly over the table, over the handfuls of books and his piles of notes littering the table, like he didn’t know where to begin. He stood and gathered his notes, closed his laptop and piled them together into his bag. Merlin continued to watch as he packed up his belongings. Soon there was a large stack of books sitting at the end of the table.

“Sorry,” Arthur apologized, motioning to the books awkwardly and pulling the strap of his bag over his shoulder, “I meant to put them away before I left.”

“Oh, don’t worry, they can put it away in the morning,” Merlin replied. He raised his hand and levitated the stack of books, intending to take them back down to the main desk for refilling.

He looked up at Arthur to see him staring at his hand and the books. “Alright?” he asked, raising an eyebrow in question. Merlin wasn’t going to apologize for using magic, especially at the most inclusive university in England. Magical students like him were encouraged to use their magic whenever legally possible. Non-magical students knew what they were getting into when applying to Camelot. Classes were often mixed unless you were specializing in a magical course.

“Yeah,” Arthur said with a shake of his head before looking at Merlin curiously. “Just, my sister told me that all magic took a spell unless it was accidental or unintentional.”

Merlin shrugged as his head tilted to the side slightly. He half-smiled, as if he knew something Arthur didn’t, and said, “That’s right. Come on.” He nodded out the door and took a step into the corridor as Arthur huffed.

Merlin was a bit surprised that Arthur knew enough about magic to ask that question, most non-magicals never noticed that Merlin rarely used a spell for small tasks that were not intricate. Although, looking at the titles of the books Arthur was using, it seemed that he was more interested in magic than Merlin previously thought.

Turning out of the room, Merlin could hear Arthur following him toward the lift and falling into step beside him.

They walked past a couple of bookshelves in silence, Merlin reading the titles of the books floating above his hand. Curious about the books, Merlin asked, “So, what are you working on?”

“Thesis,” Arthur replied with a sigh, his hands moved as he talked. “The effects magic’s had on history, including suspected, but undocumented times, turning points and the like. And how all these bits made up our present. Still trying to get a cohesive outline together, but I’m nearly there.”

Merlin wasn’t paying attention to where they were going, as his feet knew the library well. He listened attentively, genuinely intrigued and a bit surprised, if not impressed, that Arthur was studying magic, albeit in a non-magical way. If Merlin had to guess, he thought Arthur might have been studying business, on his way to bigger and better things. He seemed like that kind of man, the kind who could carry the weight of the world on his shoulders if he had to.

The surprise must have shown on Merlin’s face as Arthur raised an eyebrow and asked, “What?”

They arrived at the lift and Arthur pushed the down button for them. The doors opened with a _ding_.

“Nothing,” Merlin replied as they stepped in and he pushed the button for the ground floor with his free hand. “Just didn’t peg you for history.”

Arthur stepped to the opposite side of the lift and leaned against the wall, casually crossing his ankles. Merlin took, what he hoped was, a subtle look down Arthur’s body and sighed inaudibly.

Life was so unfair sometimes.

“Everyone thinks business or economics,” Arthur said with a shrug. There was a pause as Arthur looked at Merlin speculatively, but then he smirked. “Just going off looks though, I’d think you were one of those magical artists.”

“What?” Merlin nearly squawked. His free hand flew to his chest as if he had been gravely offended. “Art? You really think I’m studying art?”

Arthur held up his arms in defense with a look of amusement. “I said based on looks.”

Merlin bristled and narrowed his eyes at Arthur. He had pride in his magical abilities; he wouldn’t waste them away on art. Not that he thought there was anything wrong with that, just that he had always felt that he was meant for something more in his life. Meant to do something more with the gift he had been given. Merlin's Uncle Gaius, a magical himself, often told Merlin how unique his gift was, even by the standards in the magical society.

“I’m in medicine,” Merlin said firmly.

Like himself, Arthur looked a bit surprised as well at his choice of study, but instead of commenting further on it, Arthur took a detour and asked, “What year are you?”

“Third year.”

“You must be joking, you look hardly older than sixteen,” Arthur replied with a laugh.

The doors opened to the ground floor. Merlin stepped out first, not getting the chance to direct his scowl at Arthur. “I’m twenty, thank you.”

Arthur easily caught up to him. “Could have fooled me.”

“I imagine that’s an easy thing to do,” Merlin quipped, throwing a quick glance at Arthur with an innocent smile. Arthur rolled his eyes, but Merlin could tell that he was holding back a smile.

They made it to the lobby and Merlin stepped toward the main desk, saying, “Have a good night, Arthur.”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Merlin stopped. He turned to Arthur, who was dangling the study room key between his thumb and index finger.

“Oh, right!” Merlin laughed at himself and went to grab it from Arthur. He could feel his embarrassment start to show on his cheeks. “Cheers.”

Arthur looked at Merlin with a curious stare, making Merlin awkwardly shuffle his feet and nod.

“See you later,” Arthur said finally.

“Bye,” Merlin replied, and watched as Arthur walked off toward the main doors.

Merlin looked down at the hand that was holding the key, still feeling the phantom touch of Arthur’s fingers brushing against his palm. He clenched his hand, hoping to capture it.

*

Arthur’s outline was covered in red pen. Just looking at it made Arthur’s eyes cross. Despite the red pen though, Professor Anhora said that he had a great outline, and he only needed more sources and support. That meant more time searching through books at the library, as much of the information he needed wasn’t online or loaded onto the library database yet; that was still an ongoing process he had been told (many times). He was just thankful that they had loaded all the papers and books online that weren’t accessible to the public due to their fragile condition.

He entered the library, barely looking up as he continued reading over Anhora’s notes and letting his feet lead him to the study room desk.

When he reached the desk, Arthur looked up just in time to see Merlin direct a smile his way, which was rare. Merlin, more often than not, smirked at Arthur, as he seemed to be more amused than intimidated by him. Arthur didn’t know what to make of it, but decided not to think too much about it. It was better than them arguing all the time.

“Lucky you, 328 just opened up,” Merlin told him in greeting.

“Great, thanks,” Arthur replied, smiling slightly and placing his outline on the counter as Merlin entered his information onto the computer.

A few moments later, Merlin placed the key on the counter. Arthur picked it up and made to move away, but Merlin stopped him, saying, “I, uh, grabbed something for you. Hold on.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow as he watched Merlin turn around and rush through the door that led to the back room. He didn’t know what to expect upon Merlin’s return, but with what little he knew about Merlin, he had a feeling that Merlin could bring back anything.

It wasn’t long before Merlin was sweeping through the door again, carrying a book in his hands. Merlin placed it on the counter and pushed it toward Arthur. Arthur fumbled for the book, pushing his outline out of the way to pull it closer. The book, _Magic’s Emergence_ , was thick, about five hundred pages, and in fairly good condition. He opened it up and flipped through some of the pages, scanning the contents. The few bits he did glance over looked interesting enough to garner a second look later on.

“We got some new books in last week and I was shelving them when I noticed that this book was something you probably could use for your thesis. Not that I know exactly what you need, but it looked sort of relevant,” Merlin rambled. Arthur noticed the tips of his ears were starting to turn red, and although the weather was starting to get colder with winter right on their doorstep, the library was at room temperature like it always was.

“Thank you,” Arthur said, genuinely. He closed the book and set his outline on top of it. “It does actually look like something I could use. God knows I need more sources to combat the red.”

He waved down at his outline and Merlin glanced at it as well before he chuckled, “I’m glad.” Then he grinned at Arthur, and Arthur couldn’t help but smile back. Merlin ducked his head for a moment before looking back at Arthur again, smile still firmly in place, but his gaze a bit coyer.

Arthur felt something twist in his gut and he rushed to pick up the book along with his outline, holding it to his chest like a shield. He took a step back and nodded awkwardly. Merlin’s smile had fallen at this, but he eyed Arthur thoughtfully.

“Thanks again,” Arthur said, and took a few steps backward toward the lifts.

“No problem,” Merlin replied with a wave. “Be back down by 10, like usual. Oh, watch –”

Arthur felt himself collide with something, or rather someone, and he hurriedly turned around to apologize profusely. The other student, a first year by the looks of it, looked a mixture of annoyed and embarrassed. She was quick to accept Arthur’s apology and rush off out of the library.

Arthur glanced over to the main desk where Merlin was watching avidly and apparently enjoyed what he witnessed as he was hunched over the desk in silent laughter. Arthur felt his cheeks begin to heat up. “Shut up, _Mer_ lin.”

That only made Merlin’s smile get larger, turning his eyes into a half moon shape. Arthur watched for a moment before turning on his heel and doing his best not to look like he was fleeing from the scene of the crime.

*

A few weeks later, Merlin was still finding books for Arthur. It began by happenstance, really. He was just checking in books when he found the first one. The later books, however, were found during his breaks, time off, and, once in a while, through checking in books. This had taken some time from his days, as Ashworth was by no means a small library, but Merlin felt as though it was worth it. He continued to find books because he enjoyed the pleased look on Arthur’s face whenever Merlin stopped by his study room and the smile he gave whenever he pulled out a book from under the counter. Whether or not the books proved useful, Arthur never said, but he never complained either, so Merlin didn’t stop.

They started off on the wrong foot, definitely, but Merlin felt like they had become at least acquaintances, if not friends, after the night Merlin found Arthur asleep in the study room. Every time Merlin dropped off a book or two, Merlin talked to Arthur and found out a bit more about him. Like, he was in the last year of his PhD and was likely to become a researcher or professor, maybe even both. So not only was Arthur physically attractive, he also had a brain, which was both pleasing and annoying as some people really could have it all (however, Merlin held onto the fact that Arthur's personality could use a little work, it made him feel better). In addition, Merlin never got tired talking about magic’s history or sharing his own experiences with magic when Arthur asked. Merlin was often late returning from his break because they had gotten so caught up talking and had to pretend he was off doing some work in a different part of the building.

Also during those times, Merlin tried his best to flirt with Arthur. He didn’t have much experience in the flirting and pursuing department, as it was usually the other way around with what experience he did have. Merlin thought that Arthur would have been able to easily cue in to what Merlin was doing, but there was no response to his flirtations from Arthur.

Today, though, Merlin felt like he outdid himself. Looking in the library database, Merlin found that they had received copies of some newly found journals from historians who lived during the 1600s. Apparently, it was a big find, according to Arthur who had ranted about the journals the week before.

Merlin checked Arthur into his study room earlier that night, and he had to hold himself back from spoiling the surprise. Chatting on the job was frowned upon, so most days Merlin found himself holding onto the books and dropping them off during his breaks. Doing it this way also leant a hand in giving them some semblance of privacy.

When his break came, Merlin levitated the copies of the journals and almost raced up to the third floor. Today, Arthur had gotten his favorite room, and Merlin spotted him through the glass as soon as he turned the corner, hunched over his laptop and typing away furiously. He almost didn’t want to interrupt, but he knew he had something that would interest Arthur.

He knocked on the door, and when Arthur looked up, he pointed at the floating books with a smile. His grin grew when he saw a smile unfurl on Arthur’s face.

Arthur got up, let Merlin into the room, and closed it softly after Merlin entered.

“So, you know how you were talking about those journals from the 1600s?” Merlin asked, trying to reign in his excitement.

Arthur’s gaze narrowed and he eyed the books floating above Merlin’s hand. “Yes.”

Merlin smiled and wordlessly moved the books over to Arthur who readily accepted them.

A pleasant warmth spread through Merlin’s chest as he watched Arthur’s eyes widen in delight. Arthur cradled the books in one arm and eagerly flipped through the first book with his other hand. “This is amazing, Merlin. Where did you – ?” Arthur trailed off and looked up at Merlin.

“We got them last week,” Merlin answered, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. He shoved his hands into his pockets. “The British Library holds the originals, but we were given a copy. I was supposed to shelve them, but I remembered you talking about them and thought you might like to get a look first. I checked it out for you and everything, so you can hold on to them for a bit.” Merlin found himself rambling and clamped his mouth shut from spilling anything else out.

“That was thoughtful. You didn’t have to do that,” Arthur said.

Merlin had to look away as he shifted under Arthur’s stare. It was a stare intent on taking Merlin apart and getting to the root of what Arthur wanted to know.

“It was no problem. Really,” Merlin replied.

Merlin looked back at Arthur when he heard him sigh. “Well, thanks. I know I never really say it, but I do appreciate you giving me all these books. Most have been helpful.”

“Just doing my job,” Merlin tried to joke with a shrug and a smile.

“No,” Arthur said chuckling and shaking his head. “I don’t think finding books I never asked for is a part of your job.”

“Well, I guess you’re special then,” Merlin quipped, unthinkingly, his words sincere. As soon as he said the words, he wished he could take them all back, shove them into his mouth and swallow them down so that they couldn’t awkwardly hang in the air; like they were now, as he watched the realization dawn on Arthur’s face. This was exactly what he didn’t want to happen. Not this soon.

His cheeks were beginning to burn as Arthur’s hands tightened on the books. They both awkwardly looked away and shifted on their feet.

Merlin cleared his throat. “Sorry, I’ll let you get back to your work,” he said, motioning to the desk.

Arthur shook his head like he was coming out of a trance, smiled awkwardly, and replied, “Um, okay, thanks again for the journals.”

Merlin matched Arthur’s awkward smile with one of his own. He then jerkily made his way around Arthur and out of the room. Merlin resisted the urge to run. He felt like doing nothing else but running into a wall and bashing his own head against it a few times to see if it would erase the pain and embarrassment of the last minute of his life. Especially since it seemed as though Arthur most likely didn’t have any sort of feelings for him.

*

To say Arthur was avoiding the library was an understatement. He went out of his way to avoid walking anywhere near the library and tried his best to work from home instead, but sharing a flat with his half-sister Morgana often meant working while the telly was blaring or while pots and pans were being bashed around in the kitchen.

Arthur, having no income, not wanting to waste away his mother’s inheritance, and needing to get out from under Uther’s thumb, had moved in with Morgana a few years earlier. She had her own place and ran her own magical start up company that kept her at work for many hours, except at night, the same time when Arthur did his most work on his thesis. Although there were times they annoyed each other to brink of nearly scratching each other’s eyes out, Morgana was a clean and respectable roommate.

Until this moment.

“So, what’s got you hiding?” Morgana asked, sweetly. Arthur looked to his right, toward his bedroom door where Morgana was innocently smiling at him. “You’ve not been to the library in three days.”

“Nothing,” Arthur grunted with a glare. He turned back to his work and hoped Morgana would go away. “Just needed a change of scenery.”

“You’ve always said working from here was like, and I do believe I’m saying this correctly, ‘working in the middle of the monkey exhibit at the zoo’,” Morgana replied.

“I never said that!” He turned back to her in his chair and she grinned in triumph.

“I distinctly remember you shouting that at me because it was the first time I had Leon over for the night and I was afraid your head would explode because your face was so red.”

“I don’t ever want to talk about that again.” Arthur was hoping to have that night wiped away from his memory. Leon was his best friend since he was eight, and while he was glad he and Morgana finally got over themselves and got together, he never wanted to hear anything like what happened that night again, from either of them.

Morgana merely rolled her eyes. “Don’t be so stuck up about it Arthur, don’t forget I was here that one time you got drunk and brought over that boy –”

“I don’t ever want to talk about that again either!” Arthur cried.

“So let’s talk about Merlin instead,” Morgana proposed, smiling knowingly at him.

It was annoying.

Arthur sat up straighter and turned away from her, making it look like he was dismissing her. “Let’s not talk about Merlin.”

“Let’s talk about how for the past few weeks you’ve done nothing but gush about him every time I ask you about how your thesis is coming along. And how he keeps bringing you books to help you out, out of the goodness of his heart,” Morgana said, taking slow steps to Arthur’s side. She leaned against his desk, crinkling some paper. Arthur rolled his eyes and pushed at her butt to get the paper out. “Did you finally figure it out?”

“There’s nothing to figure out.” He cleared is throat.

“Ah!” Morgana crowed. “So you did.”

“There was nothing to figure out!”

“What kind of worker does something outside of their normal duties for a customer without expecting something in return?”

“I’m not a customer.”

“Same idea,” Morgana replied, shrugging. “He was obviously doing it because he likes you.”

“How could you possibly know that?” Arthur threw his hands up in the air. Then, remembering Morgana’s power, he leaned back in his chair and asked, “Have you seen something?”

“I don’t need to see, in order to understand what Merlin was doing,” she replied.

Arthur sighed. “So you don’t know.”

Morgana scowled at Arthur and crossed her arms over her chest. “What I do know is that Merlin seems very sweet and is probably too good for you and your boorish behavior.”

At that, Arthur leaned forward, using the table to help prop up his head with his hands. “What do you want me to say, Morgana? Yes, Merlin’s amazing, he smart, funny, cute, but he’s also only twenty; just a year out of his teens. He’s so young, I feel like a cradle robber.”

“It’s hardly cradle robbing!” Morgana exclaimed, standing up straight and using the fact that Arthur was seated to her advantage in towering over him. “It’s only eight years and you’re in no position of power over him. He’s capable of making the right decisions at twenty. Don’t use his age as an excuse to hide the fact that you’re scared that if it doesn’t work out, you might get your feelings hurt for the first time in your life.”

Arthur groaned as he rubbed his eyes. “Morgana, I don’t really need this right now.”

“Bullshit,” she bit back. “Someone’s got to get your head out of the sand from time to time.”

Arthur was silent in response, knowing that she was right. Merlin was old enough to know what he was getting into. And he knew in ten years time, no one would even blink at the age difference…that was, if they even got that far. He was afraid because he never enjoyed being around someone as much as Merlin, and if he lost that, he knew that he’d be torn up about it for a long while. But love was supposed to hurt, wasn’t it?

Arthur was brought out of his musing by Morgana’s sigh.

“I’m sorry,” she said quietly. “But I just haven’t seen you like this about anyone, and for once it’d be nice to see you happy with someone who’s not just after you because of your looks or wallet…well, Uther’s wallet.”

They sniggered, lightening the mood in the room.

Morgana gently slapped Arthur on the shoulder. “Ask him out. If he doesn’t say yes, I’ll do the dishes for a whole month.”

“You? Doing dishes?” Arthur questioned with a laugh.

She started walking out of the room. “Just so you know I’m serious,” she replied over her shoulder.

Arthur looked out the door where she left for a moment before turning back to his desk that was covered in paper and the journals Merlin had handed to him, thinking of a plan.

*

Merlin was both sad and relieved when Arthur hadn’t shown up the day after his blunder with the journals. He didn’t know if he could face Arthur that soon. The day after that, he was just sad, the next two, embarrassed and annoyed that Arthur couldn’t just grow up and face him.

People liked each other all the time. People turned down each other all the time, too. The world kept turning; he just wished he was a part of the former.

It was Friday though, and Merlin didn’t have to work again until Sunday. He was looking forward to Saturday, where he agreed to join his friends and flatmates Will and Gwaine with their pub crawl and drown his embarrassment in a handful of beers.

However, after spending a few nights imagining how he was going to react to seeing Arthur walk through the front doors of the library, he never thought that his knee jerk reaction was going to be to turn away from the counter and flee to the back room. His co-worker Sefa, who was organizing books by section, looked at him like he was acting strangely, which admittedly, he was.

“Sorry, um, do you mind checking in that guy to a study room?” Merlin asked, sheepishly, pointing a thumb back out the door.

“Sure,” she replied, putting down the book in her hands. “Are you alright?”

“Fine! Perfect. I just need a moment,” Merlin replied. He clasped his hands behind his back, trying to look innocent and not like he was running away.

Sefa merely smiled and walked out of the room.

Merlin sighed and rubbed his face with both hands. Just brilliant.

He thought that if he was able to check Arthur in and act like there was no problem, it would be easier to move past this infatuation of his. But having to act like everything was okay to Arthur was going to take a minute to adapt to.

He didn't have to wait long before Sefa came back into the room. She smiled at him softly. “He’s gone.”

Merlin smiled back. “Thanks. I just…”

“You don’t have to explain anything,” she said, getting back to the books. “I’ve had my fair share of boy trouble.”

Merlin nodded and headed toward the door. “Thanks again.”

Merlin took the time until ten to compose himself, knowing Arthur had to come down and recheck in to the room like usual, but Arthur never showed. Merlin worked through the rest of the night with a small frown, wondering if Arthur would even stop for a short chat like he did most nights when handing over the key. So he distracted himself, and tried to keep his mind off of Arthur.

It worked for a little bit, until midnight came and there was no sign of Arthur anywhere. Merlin pulled open the drawer where the keys were held and sighed when he noticed the one for 328 still missing, he had hoped that maybe Arthur had come down when Merlin wasn’t at the counter.

Steeling himself, Merlin made the trek to the third floor, his feet feeling like lead. He did his best not to drag them like a child.

The pace of his heartbeat sped up a bit when the lift doors opened to the third floor. He walked out toward the study room and turned down the pathway to where it was, stopping when he turned the final corner.

Arthur was outside the room, leaning against the glass wall. His bag was packed and on the floor. When Arthur noticed Merlin down the way, he stood, picked up his bag and walked toward him. A sweat broke out on the palms of Merlin’s hands.

“Merlin,” Arthur greeted cautiously when he came to a stop in front of Merlin.

“Arthur,” Merlin replied, glad that his voice was smooth and steady.

There was a slight change in Arthur’s demeanor as he pulled his shoulders back, standing up straight. If it were not for the cardigan (blue today) and khaki trousers, Merlin would think that he was a soldier preparing for war.

“Sorry for making you come all the way up here,” Arthur said, “I just wanted to get some privacy.”

“For what?” Merlin couldn’t help but ask. He didn’t need the rejection to be spelt out, but maybe it was like a job interview, a rejection could help you leave it behind, give you a bit of peace of mind as you headed out to look for the next opportunity.

“I just –” Arthur hesitated for a moment and looked down at his feet. “I know I made things awkward the other day, but I didn’t mean to.” Merlin was silent as Arthur looked back up again. “I was merely shocked to think that…maybe you liked me.” Merlin could feel himself blush at the words and he could tell that Arthur noticed, giving him confirmation of the truth.

Merlin was trying to think of what to say to that (what could you say to that if your body had all but given it away already?) when Arthur continued.

“You’re wonderful, Merlin, but you’re also eight years younger than me –” Merlin looked down as if it was something to be ashamed of. “ – and I never really thought we could be a possibility because of that. I thought that we were at two very different point of our lives and it would never work out because of that and it would just lead us to getting our hearts broken in the end because...I could really see myself falling for you. Because, I do…like you, Merlin.”

Merlin lifted his head slowly as his pulse went into overdrive to see Arthur stuff his hands in his pockets. Arthur’s cheeks were stained red under his admission. “Although you're younger, you’re more than capable of making your own decisions and you are a risk I should take, because you’d be worth it, I know it.”

Merlin was stunned silent and couldn’t help but to continue staring at Arthur, gaping a little.

Arthur gave Merlin a small, crooked smile as he shrugged and asked, “So, I was wondering if you’d like to go out on a date some time? It’d be nice to see you outside of the library, you know.”

“I – uh, yes,” Merlin stammered. “Yes, of course.” Arthur’s smile grew, triggering Merlin to grin in return.

High off of nervous adrenaline, Merlin stepped closer to Arthur and clutched at his cardigan. “I’m sorry, I really just have to – ”

He tilted his head to the right slightly, his eyes on Arthur’s lips and hovered his own lips closely to Arthur’s. He could feel Arthur exhale and he looked up at Arthur’s eyes. They stared at each other for a beat before Merlin watched Arthur’s eyes slip close and followed his lead.

Arthur’s lips met his in the middle. His hands settled on Merlin’s waist. The kiss was chaste and sweet, both their lips slightly chapped due to the cold weather. Merlin couldn’t imagine their kiss going any other way as pleasure raced down his spine and to his toes at the feel of Arthur’s lips against his. Merlin thought it was too soon when he felt Arthur begin to pull away, but it was only to turn his head slightly for a better angle and suck lightly on Merlin’s bottom lip. He sighed into the kiss and gave back as good as he got.

They pulled away from each other a few moments later, but lingered close.

“Sometimes, you’re really lovely,” Merlin admitted, quietly. “And sometimes you’re a prat – ” “Oi.” “ – but mostly, you’re lovely.”

They grinned at each other.

“So are you,” Arthur replied, quietly.

Someone coughed and Merlin sprung back from Arthur to see Sefa grinning at them a few paces way. “We gotta close up, Merlin.”

“Right!” Merlin laughed breathlessly as his heart raced. “Sorry, we’ll be down in a minute."

She nodded and turned away toward the lift.

Merlin looked over to Arthur who started to grin in amusement at him. “Shut up.”

“Didn’t say anything,” Arthur replied with a smug look.

Merlin rolled his eyes. He stepped into Arthur’s space, muttering “prat” before pecking him on the lips one last time, his heart beating wildly in knowing that he could do that whenever he pleased now.

*

Arthur’s thesis was going through its last revision. Professor Anhora’s latest review had left barely any red on the pages much to Arthur’s delight. Although, his thesis was almost complete, he still had to prepare for defending it, which meant still spending a lot of a time at the library. Not that Arthur minded anymore, he got to see Merlin almost every day, but not as much as before now as Merlin only worked the night shift a few nights a week for the second term.

It had been one of the best decisions of Arthur’s life, listening to Morgana and asking Merlin out. Not that he would ever admit it to her in risking being taunted about it for the rest of his life. Arthur enjoyed Merlin’s presence in his life, whether he was giving Arthur hell about his ‘damn pride’ or quietly sitting on the couch with him reading over his own books for school. Merlin was brilliant at magic, the best he'd ever seen, and with his big heart, wanting to help everyone he could, Arthur could listen to his ideas of advancing modern day medicine all day and lie in bed watching him do magic all night. Every day Arthur felt like he was learning something new about Merlin.

It had only been six months since they started dating, but Arthur already knew that he was in love with Merlin. In love with the way he always bought an extra Tesco sandwich if he could afford it to give to the homeless man sitting outside, the way his eyes would crinkle when he smiled wide enough. There were often days where Arthur felt that his heart would beat out of his own chest when he saw him.

Merlin wasn’t good for him in moments like these, though, where he was supposed to be concentrating on his work, but his thoughts just drifted to Merlin instead. He could see the finish line in the distance, but all his mind wanted to focus on was Merlin.

Arthur sighed and leaned back in his chair. He looked out over the top rim of his glasses, through the glass in front of him, and watched as the library thinned out. A glance at his phone told him that it was forty minutes until midnight, and it was a Friday night, so there was reason for it being sparse. He wasn’t sure if he was going to get much more work done, and since he promised to give Merlin a lift back to his flat, he logged onto Facebook and began snooping in on his friend's lives.

A few minutes later, Arthur heard the study room door open. He looked up in alarm to see Merlin stride into the room. “What are you doing here?” Arthur asked, pushing away his laptop.

Merlin shrugged and relocated a stack of Arthur’s papers to the other side of the table with a wave of his hand. He hopped up onto the table and said, “Bored. Wanted to see how you were doing.”

Arthur sighed. “Done for the night, but there’s not much more to do thankfully.”

“That’s great,” Merlin replied as his legs began to swing back froth. Suddenly, Merlin grinned, a smile that Arthur had only seen a few times before, and only in the bedroom. “Have I ever told you how hot you look with glasses on?”

Arthur laughed and shook his head, “No, you’ve never said.”

Merlin scooted closer to Arthur and made it so he was leaning against the table, his hands clasping the edge as he leaned over to Arthur’s ear. He breathed hotly against it for a moment, making Arthur shiver in anticipation. “After the first time I saw you with them on, I imagined you fucking me over that table with them still on," he said before nipping at Arthur's earlobe.

Arthur had to close his eyes against the image and sucked in a breath at the feeling of Merlin's teeth. “Merlin,” he tried to say in a warning tone, but he was afraid it came out more breathy than he meant.

Arthur felt Merlin’s hand brush the side of his neck and make their way down his shoulder and arm. “Imagined it a few more times after that too. They make you look smart, and not in the intellectual way, like a professor you wouldn’t mind going down just because way.”

“Fuck,” Arthur muttered and tilted his head back.

It was the permission Merlin needed lean in and kiss his way down Arthur’s neck. Arthur felt Merlin’s hands on his shirt, plucking at the buttons.

There was a moment of clarity of where they were rang through Arthur’s mind. “Merlin, we’re in a glass room, not the best place for this.”

Merlin pulled back from Arthur’s neck, and turned towards the glass. He held out his hand and said some words Arthur couldn’t understand, but recognized as Old English. “There, now they’ll just see an empty room.”

“You're amazing,” Arthur muttered, in awe, and Merlin smiled modestly. He always loved watching Merlin do magic as it was always a bit different from the others in the way he did things.

Arthur pushed back his seat slightly and pulled on Merlin’s hips, getting Merlin to straddle his lap. The moment Merlin settled down, Arthur surged forward, capturing Merlin’s lips in a kiss that quickly turned dirty, but was still slightly awkward due to Arthur’s glasses. His head tilted one way and then the other, his tongue brushing along Merlin’s and his lips sucking on each of Merlin’s lips whenever they pulled away for a second of air.

He was sucking on Merlin’s tongue when he noticed that his shirt had become unbuttoned and Merlin's hands had begun roaming across his chest. Merlin was grinding against his stomach and then down onto his cock which was quickly hardening with each circle of Merlin’s hips. Arthur clutched at Merlin’s hips as a groan escaped his throat.

Merlin pulled back from Arthur’s lips to lick the hollow of Arthur’s throat. He kissed and sucked on his way down to Arthur’s collarbone, his hips never stopping their slow circles in Arthur’s lap.

With a wicked grin, Merlin pulled back fully. “I wasn’t kidding about the going down on you part. Or the fucking me over the table part either.” With one last forceful grind, Merlin slid back in Arthur’s lap and together they pulled on Arthur's belt and fastenings to get to his cock.

Merlin slipped to the floor, pushing his way between Arthur’s legs and helped Arthur pull his pants out of the way. The moment Arthur’s cock was free, Merlin was tugging at it, causing Arthur to groan. It was rough, but Arthur didn’t need to say anything as Merlin held his cock at the root and moved forward to lick him from base to tip.

Arthur watched Merlin tease him for a few moments with a hand clenched on the seat of his chair and the other on Merlin’s shoulder. Merlin placed wet, open mouthed kisses up and down the side of his cock, his tongue brushing along it every time. The next pass, Merlin only used his tongue to tease, swiping along his length and flickering back and forth just under the head.

“Stop teasing,” Arthur grit out, his hips thrusting up, but Merlin was quick to dodge.

Merlin chuckled. He looked up, and, after a slow drag of his tongue around Arthur's balls, said, “You know I love to.” Without breaking eye contact, he licked once from base to tip once more and enclosed the tip of Arthur cock with his mouth. Arthur gasped at the feeling and tilted his head back for a moment, before looking back down at Merlin bobbing on his cock, knowing the sight never getting old.

"Are you sure you aren't some sort of pornstar?" Arthur said with a groan. Muffled laughter was his only response, pulling a gasp from Arthur because of the vibration.

Merlin would alternate between moving fast and slow, hollowing his cheeks and swiping his tongue across the head of Arthur’s cock almost every pull. Arthur lost his breath when Merlin tried to shove in as much of Arthur’s cock into his mouth as he could get, his nose almost buried in the hair at the base of Arthur’s cock. Arthur could feel Merlin swallow around his length, causing Arthur to swear and release a long groan.

“God, Merlin,” Arthur breathed, stopping his hips from trying to thrusting up. His glasses slipped down his nose a bit and he pushed them back up.

Arthur looked forward, hoping that not watching would help curb the building heat in his groin, but just then a group of students walked by toward the stairwell, not even looking in their direction. If anything it turned him on even more, knowing that only a piece of magicked glass stood between them and the public.

Merlin pulled back with a gasp and Arthur looked down. He cursed and his cock twitched from seeing Merlin’s lips beet red, slightly swollen and shiny with spit.

Arthur used the pause to lean forward and pull Merlin into a bruising kiss, pushing his tongue into Merlin mouth and chasing the taste of his own cock.

He pulled back reluctantly, but began hauling Merlin up from his position on the floor to sit him on the edge of the table. Arthur began tugging at Merlin’s jeans, his favorite pair, the one that shaped Merlin’s bum enticingly. “Need to fuck you, come on,” Arthur muttered.

“Yeah, yeah,” Merlin said in agreement as they quickly pulled off his pants and trousers in one go, Merlin’s trainers and socks along with them. His cock wet at the tip and awkwardly bobbing between them.

“Lube?” Arthur asked. He couldn’t help but lean forward and suck at the tip of Merlin’s dick. It was perfect really, long and just wide enough to fit perfectly into Arthur’s ass, or at least so he thought. He certainly never complained when Merlin topped.

“Ah!” Merlin gasped. “Don’t need it.”

“What?”

Merlin grinned as he pulled his own shirt off and moved back on table a bit. Arthur stood and reached behind Merlin to push his belongings to the side. Merlin spread his legs and leaned back onto his elbows. As he brought his feet back to sit on the edge of the table, Arthur saw what Merlin meant. He was already lubed and loose.

Arthur looked up at Merlin in surprise, his cock twitching at the sight of Merlin laid out naked on the desk, already lubed and ready to be taken.

“Did you plan this?” Arthur asked as he moved in between Merlin’s legs. His hands caressed Merlin’s legs and moved down to rub at Merlin’s ass and pull the cheeks apart to get a better look at Merlin’s hole. Arthur gasped silently and bit his lip as he looked at it, shiny and slightly red from being prepped already. The thought of Merlin hiding in the loo with his fingers up his own ass to prepare himself for Arthur was dizzying; if he was soft at all, he wasn't any longer.

“I hoped,” Merlin laughed.

"When did you have the time?"

With a fingertip, Arthur rubbed at Merlin’s hole, causing him to sigh and try to spread his legs further. Without warning, Arthur pushed a finger in, finding that Merlin was indeed ready.

“It's dead out there and I was bored. Come on, get in me already,” Merlin complained. His left leg left the table and wrapped around Arthur’s waist, bringing him in closer. Arthur closed his eyes and rubbed his cock against Merlin’s thigh.

Arthur grappled for his wallet in his back pocket, his trousers hanging by his knees, and pulled out a condom. As he slipped it on, he watched as Merlin wanked his own cock slowly, watching him in return.

“Fuck, Merlin, come here,” Arthur said. He wrapped his arms under Merlin’s thighs and pulled him closer to the edge of the table. He had to push his glasses up again as they slid down this nose easily due to how much he was sweating.

Arthur kept Merlin’s left leg around his waist, but brought the other over his shoulder and Merlin moved off his elbows to lay flat on the table. Arthur held his cock at the base and pushed the tip of his length into Merlin's hole, pulling a gasp from him at the tightness. He slowly pushed into Merlin until he bottomed out. They both gasped at the feeling, and Arthur held there for Merlin to adjust.

Arthur leaned down a bit and kissed Merlin's knee. He licked his right hand and then reached down and wrapped it around Merlin's cock which had softened a bit. He heard Merlin sigh as he moved his hand up and down, brushing his thumb over the head

“Yeah, come on,” Merlin muttered after a few moments, once he was more relaxed.

With those words, Arthur pulled back his hips minutely and thrust back in, repeating this and keeping it small until Merlin was squirming on the table and gasping, “Harder.”

Arthur leaned over Merlin and began snapping his hips, the noise of skin hitting skin and their breathing loud in the small room. Arthur looked down at Merlin, his eyes staring unseeingly at the ceiling and his mouth slightly open, sounding like his breath was being punched out of him with each thrust Arthur made. Arthur ran a hand down Merlin’s chest and thumbed a nipple, making Merlin arch into the touch and curse. Merlin's arms moved over the table, ripping a few papers and grasping onto anything he could for purchase. Arthur's grip on his thighs was most likely going to leave bruises.

Not sure how much longer he could last, Arthur leaned back once more and moved his arms so that Merlin’s legs were hitched into the bend of his elbows, then he leaned forward so that Merlin was almost bent in half over the table and his hands flat upon it. Merlin settled his own hands on Arthur’s shoulders. With the new angle, Arthur gave a slow experimental thrust.

Merlin tossed his head back and breathed out, “Fuck! Right there, come on, Arthur, right there.”

“Yeah, shit,” Arthur answered and began to move his hips faster, knowing that he was finally hitting the spot that made Merlin’s almost lose his breath each time Arthur's cock brushed it. He looked down to where his cock was entering Merlin, filling him up, and groaned at how Merlin’s once small hole was now split wide with Arthur’s cock. How did he almost deny himself this?

His whole body was alight with pleasure and an almost unbearable heat settled low. He looked back up at Merlin’s face to see him watching Arthur in return.

They kept eye contact as Arthur tried to push deeper, harder, causing Merlin gasp and pull on his cock to the timing of Arthur’s thrusts. When bitten off cries began falling from Merlin’s lips, Arthur knew he was close. He leaned even further over Merlin, spreading his legs more, and snapped his hips as hard and fast he could.

“Oh God, Arthur,” Merlin said before his back bowed and eyes clamped shut. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Arthur both watched and felt Merlin come. Strings of white shot up Merlin’s chest as he quickly jerked himself through his orgasm, his hole tightening around Arthur’s cock as Arthur continued to fuck him through it.

The sight and feeling of Merlin coming had Arthur chasing his own release. He watched Merlin, loose limbed and heavy eyed, trail a finger through his own come and suck it into his own mouth.

“Shit! You – fuck!” Arthur groaned as he came, gasping, his hips humping forward as he rode it out, his body shuddering.

Together they caught their breath. Soon after, Arthur pulled his arms out from under Merlin’s legs and slowly pulled out his cock, making them both wince, sensitive. Arthur slumped down onto the chair, legs weak and looked at the sight of Merlin still splayed on the table, his legs spread, showing his hole, red, and slightly gaping, come painting his torso, and cock limp against his stomach.

If Arthur could photograph this moment and write it down in the history books, he would, but he was too selfish for that.

Suddenly, Merlin was chuckling. “We just fucked in the library. Where I work.”

Arthur grinned. “We did.” He pulled off the condom and tied it off; he grabbed a spare sheet of paper and balled it up in the middle of it along with the condom wrapper before tossing it toward the trashcan. He missed of course.

Merlin sat up slowly and waved his hand over his chest, clearing the mess. They looked at each other and grinned. Arthur finally pulled off his glasses, and tossed them onto the table. Arthur held out a hand in a silent invitation. Merlin took his hand and stood on trembling legs.

Merlin straddled Arthur’s legs again, and as he wrapped his arms around Arthur’s shoulders, kissed him slowly.

They pulled back and leaned their foreheads together, just enjoying each other’s presence and closeness.

"I'm going to be sore for a bit," Merlin said quietly. He then smiled and smothered a laugh in Arthur's shoulder.

"Can't say I feel bad about that," Arthur replied.

"Of course you wouldn't."

Feeling the warmth that bloomed in his chest and spread to the tips of his extremities, Arthur took a deep breath, bracing himself, and whispered, “I love you.”

Merlin pulled back and, for a second, Arthur thought he had ruined the moment, but then Merlin smiled brilliantly, the one kind of smile that made his eyes small and whispered the words back to him.

The ten minute closing time warning came over the loudspeaker, causing them to both jump. They laughed and pulled each other closer, trying to enjoy the moment for a little while longer.


End file.
